Slave Days Never End
by Abigaillia.Necromancer
Summary: Slave and Master AU Me and Master Went to get me a new playmate but... how will my new play mate Adapt to being Claimed! Find out In SLave Days Never End! M for Later Chapters Hardcore ish It will be soon very soon... kinda
1. -Master's POV-

I quickly walked into the room only to stop and admire my work.

"Alfred, get up Now." I demanded tossing a plate of food onto the bedside table.

Alfred immediately shot up from where he was lying in the middle of the bed. "y-yes master? m-may i he...help you?"

"The Auctions today get up" I sneered as he scrambled onto the floor on all fours. "no you idiot stand up!" I grab a hold of his arm and pull him to his feet, he hissed as pressure was placed against the sore cuts on the bottom of his feet.

"m-master? y-y-your s-se... selling me?" I flinched and shook my head undecided at his stupidity.

"I'm buying you a play mate not selling you, it took to long to break you into these habits so i'm not getting rid of you"

"o-oh... t-thank you m-m-master" he stuttered again which was really starting to annoy me.

"yes yes now get dressed were leaving very soon!"

32_This Time Skip Was Brought To You BY It's Not MY Fault I Can't Write!_

I stared at all 10 Slaves lined up in a nice neat row just waiting for any one of them to be picked.

"Alfred, See which one you like. Go ahead I want this to be a easy bonding" I stated Watching closely as Alfred scampered over to the first slave in the row the other slave growling playfully at Alfred causing him to perk up and growl back. I glanced over to the Master beside me. "What is his name?"

The woman seemed surprised that I spoke to her before she spoke lightly and tough. "His name? Draco Malfoy." she said slyly as if disgusted by the boy.

"Who brought him in here, what's his back ground?" I growled demanding Alfred to back off as Draco Coughed sickly and flopped down unable to hold himself up.

The woman didn't answer instead she went over to a door and demanded a 'nurse' to come escort the sick boy away. I could only watch in shock as two large men came in wearing decontaminating unit suits and grabbed the boy onto a makeshift bed before carrying him off to a room full of gas. I glanced over at Alfred only to see he had moved back to my side and was lying down staring after the boy.

"Alfred the next one please i would like to get out of here quickly" Alfred quickly scampered back over next to the second boy in the row. The second boy was quiet and covered in dirt, his hair which seamed to be Brown was so dark it could be black. "Whats his name?" I Asked the Lady.

She Smiled brightly staring at the boy "That's Neville LongBottom, my mother brought him here after he identified as a Slave at age 5 he's 15 now and the nicest boy you'll meet, he loves the outdoors and he loves plants. He would be a great fit for you"

I watched Neville rub his nose pealing dirt off of it in the process before he noticed Alfred and flinched away. Alfred was kind enough not to be offended and he gently brushed the dirt off of Neville's face showing off his beautiful features. "Alfred!" I snapped nodding to the third boy "Hurry i don't have all day!"

Alfred hurried to the next boy apologizing to Neville on his way. This new boy had Pitch Black hair and Bright Stunning Green Eyes.

The woman cleared her throat before speaking up "Harry Dursley, he was brought here by his father Vernon when he was eleven, he's also fifteen, the boy is... Minorly mute and has a hard time speaking." just as she finished there was a loud sound like screeching metal as harry tried to say hello to Alfred. Harry snapped his mouth shut immediately as everyone stared at him, tears falling from his face.

"Alfred." Al moved on to the next boy, skimming his eyes over the clearly stronger male before moving on past two more and then stopping at a pair of twins as he looked at the others.

"Greg and Forge both 18." The lady spoke up not sparing them a glance.

Alfred came back and nodded at Neville. "Him Daddy..." Alfred's voice broke and I nodded for Neville to come over, he scrambled over staring up at me as he sat at my feet. I patted my lap and he hopped up onto it blushing.

"Hello mister i'm Neville..." He murmured nuzzling into my neck scenting me.

I turned toward his neck biting into his mating area tying him to me and holding him still as Alfred jumped up and bit onto the other mating area on the opposite side.

Neville moaned weakly falling limp against me as he passed out from being consummated. "come along Alfred. Were taking him thank you for your help. what's his size? Shirt Pants Socks Shoes collar?"

The woman looked shocked at our display and she was afraid "h-he's... size 6 shoes he's a 43 in shirts and a 12 in pants t-the collar... four."

I nodded before heading out.

* * *

 _ **Ok I hope you enjoyed Chapter one of Slave Days Never End This is going to be one of my super long fanfictions _ I hope_ If you guys like it leave suggestions please and yea Bye!**_


	2. -Main POV-

He stayed there, lying used and achy, his makeshift glasses had been shattered to pieces far from then and his stomach was inflated so badly he couldn't stand to breath less he popped and angered the masters taking care of him, he was shaking from being used so much but he couldn't pull him self to stop shaking.

"Why didn't he choose m-me... why couldn't he have saved me from this... why'd he have to pick you?" He sneered falling onto his stomach causing all the cum piled in to fly out.

He quickly stood up, limping over to the desk he pulled out a piece of paper and worked out his plan for Neville.

* * *

"hey wake up come on Neville wake up baby"

Neville moaned weakly cuddling into his new masters warmth as he slowly woke up. Neville opened his eyes, he was face to face with a stranger ad he struggled to get out of the men's holds.

"shh shh it's alright Neville your safe with us remember? i'm your new master, me and Alfred went to get you yesterday, we mated remember? Remember."

Neville stopped struggling remembering and feeling the newly formed bond between the three of them. "m-master? mate..."

"yes Neville, i'm sorry for waking you up. i wanted to do our daily routine but i didn't want to eave you out, now Have you ever Jacked a Master off before?"

Master smiled as Neville nodded settling onto the floor on his knees, Master sat up petting Neville's hair as he motioned him to start.

Neville Grabbed a hold of his new masters cock trying to remember how he was trained to do this. **'hand at base twist left, pull it right... and suck?'**

Neville quickly followed his inside montage frowning as the cock before him deflated with the softest touch. "m-master?" Neville looked up uncertainly worried he had done something wrong or was going to be punished. "w-why did it... soften? i-i did everything i was told..."

Master tsked shaking his head "don't worry you'll get used to it, get dressed and come down for breakfast me and Alfred are waiting so we can get you all new clothes"

Neville nodded sadly as he watched his new master go over to another room attached with contained Alfred and not come out.

* * *

SO hey guys I need a Name For The Master Any Suggestions?! Hope you enjoyed this chapter new chapters come out every so often depending on when i feel the need to express myself :) i... suck... I actually feel pretty awkward writing this because i have a friend named Danny who looks like Neville so we'll see...

 _Sneak Peek  
_

Neville was Shocked as he looked over to his new master Noticing he was Bound to the chair with silken ropes and a ball gag tied into his mouth as he moaned around it. Neville had never EVER in his life seen a Master Bound By a Slave 'it's always the other way around! The slave is supposed to be bound and gagged and not able to say a word! not the Master!'


End file.
